The materials used to manufacture engines, such as internal combustion engines, are generally selected to satisfy specific requirements, such as, for example, meeting technical demands and customer expectations. More recently, however, additional requirements, including environmental compatibility, weight reduction, and cost reduction, are becoming increasingly important. If the requirements for materials change and a new material is identified that better suits the changing demands, the new material will be substituted for the old material. As should be appreciated, the substitution of different materials within the complex engine environment may introduce new issues that were previously unrecognized. For example, if a softer material is substituted for a harder material, the softer material may not provide the wear resistance provided by the harder material. Addressing these new issues, if necessary, may prove challenging in an engine environment where space is already limited.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.